Strange Things Happen
by I'mNotYourAngel
Summary: Clary fears her desire for Jace will ruin her relationship with Simon. But what if no one had to get hurt? Oneshot for now. Might turn multichapter if people are into it.


Since becoming a Shadowhunter Clary had seen her fair share of weird shit. But nothing baffled her as much as the scene playing out in front of her right now.

Jace. Simon. Here together. Definitely the weirdest thing that's happened since her birthday.

"Can we come in? We kinda need to talk," Simon asked, his face betraying nothing. She nodded mutely, opening the door wider and stepping back to let them pass.

"What's going on?" she asked as she shut the door, turning around to lean against it.

"I know Jace isn't your brother, Clary," Simon said a bit bluntly. "And I wanna know why you weren't the one to tell me."

Clary bowed her head and sighed. That's what she'd been afraid of when they showed up at her door. She'd never stopped being attracted to Jace and Simon knew that, but the fact that they were siblings meant he wasn't a threat. Now that they knew it wasn't true, Clary worried what might happen to their relationship.

"I didn't know how to tell you," she said honestly. "I thought if you knew he wasn't my brother, you might..."

"Leave you?" he cut her off harshly. She looked up, surprised, nodding slightly. His expression softened as he took a step closer to her.

"I would never," he assured her gently. She let out a soft sob of relief and stepped forward to hug him tightly. He hugged her back briefly before pulling back to kiss her once on the mouth and stepping away again. Clary's eyes refocused on Jace, who'd been quiet this whole time.

"So, what..." she broke off, confused, looking between them.

"Do you have feelings for me?" Jace asked suddenly.

"Wha-," Clary gasped, snapping her head around to look at Simon. He just smiled and nodded.

"I have feelings for you, Clary. Do you have feelings for me?" Jace repeated.

Clary swallowed hard before turning her eyes back to him.

"Yes," she said shakily, "but..."

She was swiftly cut off as his mouth claimed hers in a deep kiss. She gasped against his lips, her hands instinctively rising to push at his shoulders, but as his tongue slid over hers, she pulled him closer instead.

The kiss barely lasted a second, but it left Clary winded as she suddenly tore her mouth away and hastily stepped back, gasping when she collided with Simon's chest.

"Si..." she started, turning to face him when suddenly he pulled her into another deep kiss. Clary's head was spinning. Okay, _this_ was definitely the weirdest thing that's happened since her birthday.

She pulled away from Simon with a whimper, clutching at his arms as she tried to calm her breathing. She heard Jace chuckle and she jumped slightly as she realized he was right behind her.

"Let's give her a second to process. She looks like she's gonna pass out."

Clary barely registered being lifted off her feet as Simon carried her over to her bed and sat her down on the edge.

"Clare? You doing okay?" Simon's soft voice was concerned. She opened her eyes and looked up at him- at them- standing over her.

"What is this?" she whispered, not trusting her voice to be steady.

"Put simply, we both want you, and we're willing to share," Jace said. Clary sputtered, looking back and forth between them.

"Slick, Jace," Simon rolled his eyes as Jace grinned and shrugged.

"Seriously, someone explain!" Clary snapped, surprising herself, but not the guys. They shared a knowing smirk at her flushed face, her rapid breathing, and how she was clutching her duvet in her fists. Simon kneeled in front of her and took her hand in his.

"I love you," he said seriously. "I would do _anything_ to make you happy. Would this make you happy?"

At this point, Jace had knelt down next to Simon, holding Clary's other hand and waiting for her answer. She looked at him and was surprised to see he looked afraid and vulnerable, his teeth digging into his lower lip in anticipation.

"Yes..." she whispered, almost inaudibly. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Yes."

Jace's face lit up with happiness as he pulled her face down to his, kissing her tenderly, contrasting his hands fisted in her curls. Slowly he stood up, hovering over her and moving their bodies up the bed without ever breaking the kiss. Clary reached out blindly until she felt Simon take her hand again, locking their fingers together and squeezing reassuringly as he slid up the bed to lie by her side as Jace deepened the kiss, gently tracing her jaw with his fingertips when she sighed and licked tentatively into his mouth. He dropped one final kiss to her lips before moving to nibble at her throat. She barely had time to process the new sensation before Simon turned her face back to him and captured her mouth again, swallowing her moans as Jace kissed and licked his way down her collarbone. Her breath hitched and she squirmed as he tugged the front of her tank top down to expose her breasts, yelping when his mouth covered her straining nipple and laved it with his tongue. Clary gripped the back of his head with her free hand, growling frustrated as her shirt strap caught on her elbow before Jace pulled her arm out of the sleeve altogether and laced his fingers with hers, pressing her hand down into the mattress next to her head. Clary's sudden sharp intake of breath made Simon break their kiss to see what had happened. He noted Jace pinning her arm down and chuckled before pinning her other arm in a similar position. Clary whimpered loudly at that and arched her back slightly, pressing her breast further into Jace's mouth. He released her nipple with a wet pop, making her squeal quietly, before raising a curious eyebrow at Simon.

"She _really_ likes being held down," he explained grinning. Both eyebrows went up at that and Jace couldn't help the deep growl that escaped his chest as his eyes swept over Clary, her eyes burning with lust, her chest heaving, and her hips rocking _oh-so-sinfully_ against his. He held her gaze as his deliberately slowly trailed his fingertips down her chest, brushing briefly over her damp nipple, down her quivering stomach, and slipping into the front of her sleep shorts. Her gasp shot straight through his dick and he growled as he brushed his fingers over her wet center.

"Fuck, she's _soaked_," he whispered in awe, pressing firmly against her hole but not pushing inside, enjoying her breathy whimpers as she tried to move her hips to take him in. He chuckled and pulled his hand out of her shorts, ignoring her frustrated whine as he tugged at the waistband. She lifted her hips to help him shimmy the shorts down and past her knees. She kicked them off once they reached her ankles and settled back, letting her thighs fall open. Jace smirked as he gripped the leg closest to him and pulled it up, crossing it over his chest to rest on his shoulder and leaning forward, resting his weight on the hand pinning her arm in place. She moaned as she was spread wide, both at the stretch and the openness of her position.

"Fucking perfect," he groaned, sliding his hand down to cup her intimately. She sighed and pushed her hips up into his hand, moaning loudly when he shifted his hand to push two fingers inside of her. Her hips jerked as he slowly pulled them out before roughly pushing back in. She moaned again and moved to close her legs, but Jace removed his hand from her core and pushed her thigh back.

"No," he said firmly, making her whimper and buck her hips. "Keep your legs open. I wanna explore." She whimpered louder, craning her neck back and searching for Simon, seeking some comfort to keep her grounded. He obliged, kissing her forehead gently and hooking one leg over and around hers to keep it in place. Jace growled approvingly at that, dipping his hand back down and trailing his fingers over every inch of her; every dip, every rise, until she was panting breathlessly and dripping onto the blanket. Finally, mercifully, his fingers slipped back into her aching hole and began pumping in and out. Clary gasped, delighted, before turning her head and connecting her lips to Simon's, opening up to him and allowing him to own her mouth the same way Jace owned her pussy until their hands and tongues turned her brain to mush and she couldn't tell who was touching her where anymore.

"Mmm mmm _mmm_," she moaned into Simon's mouth, feeling the edge approaching but struggling to get there. Her fists clenched as she thrust her hips as much as she could, breaking Simon's kiss and whining miserably when Jace slowed his pace.

"_Jace_!" she gasped with a heartbroken look on her face.

"Do you wanna come, Clary?" His fingers continued moving slowly, twisting up to find her g-spot, smirking as she cried out loud when he found it.

"_Yes_!" she sobbed, her eyes wide and pleading as she writhed against their combined hold. Simon had moved on to biting and sucking Clary's neck and she tilted her head to give him more access.

"Please, Jace," she begged. Jace smiled and leaned down to kiss her gently on the mouth once before straightening up and roughly resuming his earlier pace. She cried out and lifted her hips off the bed, shrieking when it allowed his fingers to go deeper.

"Fuck," she hissed as her thighs tensed, dropping her head back and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Help her out, Lewis," she heard distantly through the fog in her mind, yelping when suddenly Simon's finger started circling her clit. Her eyes rolled back in her head when Jace's hand quickly released hers to cover her mouth and barely a second later, she was coming with a muffled scream, her whole body shaking as wave after wave slammed through her. She was just aware enough to notice both boys pulling their cocks out. Jace came first, panting as Clary felt wetness splatter across her belly. Simon followed shortly after, quickly twisting his hand around the head and grabbing a handful of Clary's hair as his moans grew louder. She immediately leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the tip, sucking hard as he spilled onto her tongue with a loud groan. She pulled off his cock and finished swallowing before falling back on the pillows with a sigh.

"Holy shit," Jace grunted in awe, eyes locked on her mouth as he swiped a drop of cum from her bottom lip with his finger. She caught his finger gently between her teeth, licking the stray drop away.

"Holy _shit_," he reiterated, diving down to capture Clary's lips in a rough, messy kiss, settling his still mostly clothed body over her naked one and running his hands over her smooth skin, not caring that he was smearing his cum all over his shirt.

Simon chuckled, prompting Clary and Jace to break apart panting, staring at each other as Jace rolled off her to the side. Simon settled in on her other side and she hummed contentedly. She allowed herself to soak in the blissful moment for a bit longer before clearing her throat and breaking the silence.

"So..." she started, and both boys focused on her. "_That_ happened."

Jace grinned as Simon let out a snort.

"But we do actually need to _talk_ about this..." she continued.

"We know," Simon assured her as he kissed her shoulder, "and we will."

"Just got a bit caught up in the moment," Jace added, running his fingers through her tangled curls and pushing them away from her face.

"Okay, good," Clary sighed. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but _I_ need a shower." Slowly, she untangled herself from their limbs and sat up, scooting off the edge of the bed and stretching her arms over her head, bending at the waist and touching her toes before straightening back up and making her way to the bathroom. Jace and Simon automatically fist-bumped as they watched her perfect ass sway as she turned the corner.

"You guys coming or what?" her voice called from the other room. Both guys jumped off the bed and pulled their shirts over their heads as they bolted toward the doorway.


End file.
